Six Feet Under The Stars
by the-pity-scene
Summary: - Taken after college; both Troy and Sharpay's future isn't how they have hoped. Finally being together again might seem like a fairytale but this is the reality. Will their relationship be able to last before reality catches up with them? - Troypay
1. Sharpay's Prologue

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Sharpay's Prologue **

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warm enough  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

_- _Six Feet Under The Stars, All Time Low

It was just another cold winter day in New York, Sharpay cuddled up to her soft pink pillow. She did not want to get up from her warm bed but she knew she had work; she didn't relay on her parents after she finished college and that was a year ago.

Even if that means not having the most glamorous stuff or living in a small New York loft, it wasn't like her dad disowned her but she just wanted to be independent for once – not like all her cousins.

She stretched out her arms and stared up the ceiling, it was nearly Christmas and her mom and dad were on holiday during it's just another holiday on her own. She used to spend it with Ryan but he…ran away from home, her dad never liked Ryan doing his drama and music and well the story continues.

She sighed and dragged herself to the bathroom in her fluffy pink slippers. She had go to get to work in half an hour; even though she did study for Drama at Julliard, she couldn't get the job she always hoped and only got a job as a Kindergarden teacher at the local school.

Sharpay walked down the crowded road of New York, she remembered that someone will be moving in just opposite her. God could she do with a hot guy who goes to works out every morning and just happens to come back shirtless as she goes to work.

She chuckled at herself, she remembered the last time she had that same dream and it turned out to be an old man in his 80s. She took the last sip of her coffee before walking into school; a few of her kids waved to her and greeted her.

The clock ticked past 8 o'clock and all her children were sat down on the play-mat; Sharpay loves children and can't wait to have some herself but the way her love life is going – that wouldn't be until…a while.

"PayPay, I need the toilet." Eric said; he lightly pulled on Sharpay's black skirt wanting her attention.

"Again? You've just been," Sharpay reminded him.

"Oh." Eric mumbled, he sat himself down again and the boy next to him nudged him.

"Tommy, stop that." Sharpay warned him; taking care of a class of mostly boys is hard. She wished all the boys were like the girls who would just sit quietly when they were told to and actually play peacefully.

---

The sound of talking and banging woke Sharpay up from her nap, she looked at the clock – it was only 3pm. Her classes finish at noon because they are only in Kindergarden and Sharpay had rushed home straight away.

She slowly unlock the door, _it was properly just the people moving in next door. _She walked outside to see a few guys moving huge boxes in, she knocked on the door and waited until someone greeted her.

Sharpay was looking down when she first heard a male voice spoke.

"Um- Hi, how can I help you?" The man asked.

"Well it's just please can you-," Sharpay looked up, she was shocked but what she saw. "Troy? Troy Bolton."

"What- How did you-, you're Sharpay!" Troy said. He pulled her in for a hug which she gladly accepted, she missed him so much. They haven't seen each other for more then three years – the last time was her Senior Year Graduation Party.

"How did you get here, I thought you were in California." Sharpay questioned.

"Oh-, Plans changed. I thought I might get a- job here." Troy said.

"Oh, the last thing I heard was your college was accepting you in the team." Sharpay said, she remembered what Zeke told her when they were catching up on the phone.

"Oh…That was before something happened." Troy said; he looked down at his converses. "I don't want to talk about it. Well I am not surprise to see you in New York; now that we're next door to each other do you think you can get me some free VIP tickets to one of your shows?" Troy joked.

"Um- I don't do the whole Drama thing- anymore. Couldn't get a job with my degree, I am now an official Kindergarden teacher." Sharpay told him.

"Oh- sorry. I would invite you in but clearly my place is a mess."

"You could come to mine, in fact I will make dinner and you can come over tonight." Sharpay said. He nodded and smiled before kissing her on the cheek; she walked back to her house and gave him a small wave before closing the door.

He smiled, Sharpay had been one of his best friends for a long time and when he found out they were going their separate ways, he was upset. Troy had always had a crush on Sharpay but always chickens out when he was about to ask her, he knew he wasn't good enough for her but meeting up with her again must be fate; who knows this might be the start of something new.

---

_Well that was just a quick summary of Sharpay's life after Julliard, I felt really mean that she didn't get accepted in the actual movie so I thought she can go in this one. I have two other Prologues left because it has been split into three parts: Sharpay's, Troy's and them together. _

_I will update the prologues when I can or when I finish writing them. I hope you guys review and like this. There is drama between them because of what they are going though and they are some family moments._

_So please review. ;)_

_Jaymee x_


	2. Troy's Prologue

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Troy's Prologue **

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warm enough  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

Six Feet Under The Stars, All Time Low

Troy continued carrying the boxes in, he could hear Sharpay's TV though her door. He left the boxes in the living room and continued in the others, he couldn't believe that he would bumped into her like this; he grinned and said goodbyes to the delivery guys before closing the door.

Troy carried his box full of clothing into the small bedroom; he laid his best clothes on the bed for tonight. He knew he had to dress his best for Sharpay, he knew she would be dress nicely.

The clock ticked past six thirty and Troy nervously knocked on Sharpay's door; a few seconds later the door opened and Sharpay was standing there. He received a hug from her and he closed the door.

Her apartment was amazing; the walls were painted in harmony colours and matches with the furniture. She took his hand and took him to the dinning room where two plates of pasta and chicken were already set out. There was a bottle of wine on the table with two empty glasses.

"I hope you drink- because well-," Sharpay said, Troy chuckled and opened the bottle making a popping sound. He poured her and himself a glass before sitting down just opposite her.

They started eating and catching up from what happened from the previous three years. She mostly wanted to know about what happened between him and Gabriella which he didn't feel comfortable talking about.

The truth was he and Gabriella broke up a year after they started college, even if they weren't too far away from each other she met a man which was more her type at Stanford. Troy was crushed for a few months but he got over it, he stopped dating since and recently he had seen Gabriella and the new guy, Ronald around.

Troy thought Sharpay looked hot today, he couldn't help but keep looking down at her; she was so beautiful and god damn sexy. She grinned at him and he quickly looked down – embarrassed.

"So what sort of jobs are you looking for?" Sharpay asked as she took another sip of her wine.

"Anything really." Troy replied.

"Well I know my school is looking for a new PE teacher."

"Oh…Well I might interview for it, I am desperately needing some money since well my dad retired and they are all counting on me." Troy said, Sharpay smiled at him and got out of her seat; he followed her to the living room.

"Well I never thought I will see you again and I did so I think you should stay here tonight." Sharpay said.

"What? But my house is next door." He chuckled.

"But it's a piece of crap- uh no offence. But you haven't even unpacked."

"Is Sharpay Evans actually offering?" Troy asked, Sharpay smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in for a hug and she rested her head on his chest, they were good friends but as far as Troy knew – Sharpay needed something more.

"Why would I turn that down." Troy smiled. "I just have to go get some clothes."

Troy returned a few moments later, in his arms were an 'I Love New York' T-Shirt and a black jacket. Sharpay smiled at him and carried on washing the dishes. "You can take a shower if you want." Sharpay yelled out the kitchen.

---

"We're sharing a bed?" Troy asked, he didn't mind sharing the bed with Sharpay. He knew he had a crush on her and why would he turn that chance down?

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry I didn't mention it. Or you can just go home and sleep in that cold, lonely apartment." Troy jumped on the bed with her and smirked at her. "Someone is desperate." Troy joked.

"Ew, don't be such a pervert." Sharpay joked back, she wrapped herself around her covers and offered the other half to Troy. He gladly took it and snuggled himself in, Sharpay giggled and kissed his cheeks.

"So…How much am I paying for a hour?" Troy carried on with the joke, she rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "Ow." He moaned.

"Ha, I am not a slut Troy." Sharpay reminded him before getting back to her magazine.

"I knew, I was just joking. Don't need to get some _physical _Shar, I know you want to touch me and all."

"That's it, you're out!" Sharpay dropped her magazine in bed and pushed Troy out the bed, he started laughing and ran out the room. Sharpay chased after him and jumped onto his back tackling him onto the floor of the living room, she sat on his stomach and his hands immediately wrapped around her waist.

"I am going to kill you." Sharpay yelled as he attempted to grab his neck trying to choke him but Troy grabbed her arms. She lost balance and dropped onto him, his arms around her.

Troy laughed faded and the flat was silent, they lock eyes and Troy notice how far their faces and lips were away from each other – her dark brown eyes against his ocean blue.

He was the first to leant in and kiss her, he could feel her tensing up but then relaxing as the seconds go by. Her arms slowly found its way around his neck and his just around her waist, he sat up from the lying down position, pulling Sharpay up as well – their lips never breaking apart.

Troy trailed his hand up her tight tank top, he stopped just below her bra straps. He pulled away and stared at her; she kept on staring at him and finally smiled. "Um-, Yeah." Troy chuckled. "You-you're a great kisser."

"Thanks." Sharpay mumbled, "You too."

"Can I tell you something? I really- really like you and I never stop after High School. I want to be with you- I know we have only met again and you properly have a boyfriend but-,"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Troy. Don't worry."

"Sharpay- Do-Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**A.N/ **_Sorry it took so long to write this Troy's prologue, I didn't konw how to start and how I should end it. Anyway, I have started to write the next one where a few more characters come in like Gabriella and Ronald. It is the Troypay one next, and I promise it's a nice cute chapter. ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed it and please** review**. _

_- Jaymee x_


	3. Troypay's Prologue

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Troypay's Prologue **

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warm enough  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

Six Feet Under The Stars, All Time Low

"I-I would love to Troy." Sharpay said, he grinned at her and kissed her again before lifting her up. "Can we go to bed now? I am tired."

That was the first night Troy had spent together with Sharpay, they didn't do anything – she just lay on his chest while she was sleeping and his arms were around on.

Three months passed quickly for Troypay, they had moved in together well into Sharpay's apartment anyway. Every morning they would do the same thing; take a shower together, have breakfast then Sharpay goes off to work while Troy goes to find a new job.

"Shar – past the jam." Troy said, Sharpay looked up from the sheet of paper and handed it to him. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing – It's from Ryan." Sharpay said, she remained reading the rest of the letter, she chuckled to herself and folded the letter up into neat quarters.

"What did he say?"

"Oh just the usual, I told him about us and he said he was happy for me." Sharpay grinned at him, she leant over to give him a soft kiss. "Troy- Can you pick me up after I finish and we could go shopping." She asked.

"Yeah. You don't need anymore clothes do you?" Troy said, Sharpay has a whole closet full of her clothes and shoes. He doesn't even need a quarter of that.

"No…Well maybe, I am buying you some clothes. You wear the same stuff everyday." Sharpay said, she wrapped her arms around his neck; he grinned at her and kissed her again. "I love you, baby." Sharpay whispered against his neck, he smiled down at her.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Troy reminded her.

---

Troy found himself wearing yet another polo shirt, Sharpay was buttoning his buttons. This was the tenth shirt he tried on in this shop and Sharpay keeps on saying it's not "perfect" enough for him.

Troy sighed again when Sharpay turned him around. "Baby don't give me that face." Sharpay said, she looked at the clothes rack again.

"Are we done yet?" Troy begged, he sat on one of the chairs in the changing rooms. Sharpay rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, we'll just get this one." Sharpay pointed to the one that Troy tried on first; he sighed and followed her to the counter.

"How about a coffee at Starbucks?" Sharpay asked as they strolled down the street of New York, she cuddled up to him for warmth and he softly chuckled at her. "Sure- Whatever you-,"

Troy bumped into a couple; he heard an 'Omgosh' from Sharpay and looked up. There stood Gabriella with Ronald. His eyes nearly dropped out: "Troy? Is that you?" Gabriella said in shock, her hands were entwined with Ronald the same way as Troy and Sharpay.

"Um- Hi Gab-Gabriella." Troy muttered, Sharpay felt Troy tighten his grip on her hands, she chuckled at him. "You remember Sharpay…right?" Gabriella stared up at Sharpay; she flashed a small smile at her.

"Hi- Haven't seen you in- a while."

"Um yeah- This is Ronald- My boyfriend." Gabriella smiled at him, she looked down at Troypay's entwined hands and her eyes widen. _How could they be together? He loved me in High School! There was no Sharpay involved, how did they meet? I thought she went Julliard! _

"Hi, maybe we should sit down- rather than block Starbuck's doors." Ronald suggested, Gabriella chuckled at him, "You guys should join- we can catch up- If I mean you're not busy with anything."

---

Sharpay sat down on one of the chocolate coloured coaches in Starbucks, Gabriella sat opposite her. She gave Sharpay a glare before smiling at Ronald who sat down next to her, Troy followed.

He wrapped his arms around her blonde girlfriend and kissed her cheeks; she grinned at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He could feel her whispering against his lips. "I love you." She whispered softly. Gabriella glared at them again, cursing the day she broke up with Troy Bolton.

"How about some drinks?" Troy broke the silence, one of his arms still around Sharpay. "You know what I want." Sharpay said, he nodded and stared at Ronald. "We're okay." Troy dragged Sharpay up with him to the counter; his arms were wrapped around her when they were waiting for the queue.

They were in their own little world, away from everyone in the store, from everyone staring at them and away from the evil eyes Gabriella was giving the young couple.

---

"So- How long have you been dating?" Ronald asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"A couple of months," Sharpay said, she was bored about this conversation. Her and Troy were planning to go home after getting a drink from Starbucks and just snuggle up to each other on the couch. But that plan was ruin ages ago.

"So I was expecting to see your name around Broadway, Sharpay. What happened after Julliard? I thought you _want it all."_ Gabriella said.

"I did- but then it just didn't work out. I settled down as a Kindergarden teacher and then I met Troy…" Sharpay drifted off to the day they met, the day they did everything together.

"And you Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Um- Still jobless, looking for a job at the local school though- where she works." Troy said, he smiled at Sharpay.

_Local school? Cooper Elementary School? Doesn't Ronald's brother own that school? Oh this is going to be interesting. _Gabriella thought to herself. "What happened to basketball Troy? You were so in to it then."

"I was. Not anymore." _Never since I had the accident which scared my life forever… _

* * *

**AN: **_Yay, finally the prologues are done so let the story begin. It starts with the typical lifestyle for Troypay then Troy goes and look for the job. Gabriella has a "great" plan doesn't she? God she needs to get a life- still chasing after ex-boyfriends when she was the one who dumped him. lol. I was reaally upset when I only have 3 reviews on my last chapter- when I had 9 reviews on the first one so please review, it means a lot. I don't want to do the over 20 limit thing but if I don't get enough reviews- I get bored of writing them because I have no feedbacks. _

_Anyway, if I don't update in any of my stories before Christmas then:_

_To all my fanfiction readers, wishing you a Merry Chrstimas and a Happy New Year. - Jaymee xxx_


	4. Chapter One

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Chapter One**

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warm enough  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

Six Feet Under The Stars, All Time Low

"Troy- Wake up!" Sharpay punched Troy in the arm as hard as she can, he moaned into the pillows. She punched him again – Troy sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling down in bed with her, Sharpay giggled as he tickled her sides.

"Baby-, stop it!" Sharpay laughed. Troy stopped tickling her and leant against her, she ran a hand though his hair. "Get your ass up."

"Nah- It's a Sunday. There's nothing to do." Troy said. He flipped over so that Sharpay was leaning against his chest; she ran a finger down his body then started drawing circles on his chest. He grabbed her finger and kissed the tip of it. "Still, baby. I am making breakfast, be quick!"

"No- Not until you take a nice shower with me." Troy grabbed her by the waist, he pulled her in for a hug and he kissed her head. "Troy- I have to write reports today…" Sharpay said as she tried to pull away from his strong arms.

"You have all day, Pay. You can write them afterwards." Troy took her hand and dragged her into the bathroom, she giggled and kissed him on the lips before turning the shower on.

---

"Gabriella- I thought you were over this guy!" Ronald said.

"I am…I just- Please just talk to your brother." Gabriella begged, Ronald rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine- But why are you doing this?" Ronald asked.

"It's just- nothing. Jut ring your brother."

---

"What's for breakfast?" Troy asked, he was trying his hair with the big bath towel. They have just finish taking a nice warm shower which Troy enjoyed.

"Don't use that! That's the towel for drying bodies, this is for hair. How many times do I have to tell you Troy?" Sharpay asked, she was applying a light make up on her face, he grinned and wrapped his arms around her, placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Sorry…You smell good." Troy said, she giggled and kissed him. "I love you baby."

"I love you more." Sharpay replied, she wrapped his arms around her boyfriend's neck. He smiled at her and kissed her neck again making her moan softly. "Stop it…Troy-, oh god."

Troy smirked and hugged her tighter. "Come on, jump on my back. I'll take you to the kitchen for some breakfast."

---

It was Monday Morning and Troy was nervous about interviewing for his new job. He stood by the mirror trying to fix his tie for the fifth time while Sharpay was stood in the bathroom applying make up.

"Are you done?" Sharpay asked her nervous boyfriend, he weakly smiled at her. "I- My tie." She smiled and walked up at him, fixing his tie into the perfect length and knot. "Here." He smiled back at her and kissed her; she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're going to be fine, Troy. Relax."

"But what if I am not going to be fine? What if I screw up and I have to live off you for the rest of my life and- no one will like me-,"

"Troy, baby, they are going to be retards if they don't hire you; if that does happen I will still love you." Sharpay kissed him again.

They quickly ate breakfast together and walked to the school holding hands. Troy kissed Sharpay goodbye and watched her walk into her classroom; she waved to him one last time before she disappeared somewhere. Troy sat patiently at the reception as he waited for the principle to interview him.

"Pay-Pay, I can't open my juice-box!" Eric said, he again attempted to poke a hole in the box but fails; Sharpay smiled and took the box from him. "Here you go."

---

Troy smiled as he watched Sharpay help the children put their coats on, it was March but the weather was still cold. Sharpay saw Troy looking and smiled at him, he waved back and waited at the door.

"Who's that?" Eric pointed at Troy.

"My- Um- Boyfriend, Troy." Sharpay answered, she smiled at the boy and helped him zipped up his coat. "Alright class, you're all ready to go. See you tomorrow." She waved them goodbye and most of them gave them a hug before leaving, Troy went in the building and wrapped his arms around her.

"How did the interview go?" Sharpay asked as she fixed his tie.

"Good, I was the best one; obviously." Troy bragged, he laughed at himself and kissed her softly. "Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For being my girlfriend and telling me about this job," Troy whispered against her ear, as he kissed her again. "I love you." Sharpay giggled as he kissed her ear.

"Come on, let's go home. I am also very pleased to be your girlfriend anyway, Troy."

They left the room holding hands and disappeared into the cold day, they were unaware of the jealous Gabriella watching from the classroom door. "Ronald? Have you talked to him yet?"

"Gabby- He said Troy one was one of the best, why do you have to do this? Just leave them be!" Ronald begged, he was sick of his girlfriend always being jealous of everyone.

"No! Just I don't know- Pay him!" _I want Troy Bolton to know what he is missing the day I broke up with him. _"Just do it Ronald!"

* * *

A:N/ _Ah, sorry for slow update but if you watch my youtube ~ you know what happened. Anyway, I think Gabby is such a bitch in this but I think I might make her disappear after a while ~ she's just not useful in a Troypay story ;P I hope all my Troypay fans review again, so please I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter ;D that's not a lot from my amazing Troypay fans, I know there are lots out there. ;)_

Review Replies/ _Thanks to everyone who has reviewed._

m4865m: _Haha, same. I am lazy at reviewering and replying to reviews. It doesn't matter, my boyfriend is french and he is crap at english but I still love him lol 3_

LoveIsLost29: _I agree, I love Troypay. Oh but are you surprise? It IS Gabriella. the freaky maths girl_

iMichelle: _Don't worry, that is so not the plot. Just count Gabriella as a- wall? But they are not best friends though, I don't write the no drama thing. lol_

-StarlightRomance- :_So do I, I love All Time Low. Such a good band and thanks._

Bl1SSFuln3ss: _Thanks and I agree, Gabriella is a tramp. lol_

lilXmissXtizzyXfan: _thanks, hope you keep reading. x_

marthie4eva: _Yes, she so needs a life and thanks. lol_

_Sorry if I missed any reviews out, I just replied to the one on the last chapter._

Jaymee x


	5. Chapter Two

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Chapter Two**

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warm enough  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

Six Feet Under The Stars, All Time Low

"Troy, where are you taking me?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh- You're going to like it. Well I hope, you remember my parents right?" Troy asked, he stopped just outside the fancy restaurant, he pulled her close to his body and kissed the top of her head.

"We're eating with your parents? You never told me! I'm not even dress appropriately-,"

"Shar- You look great. I told them about you anyway, they are going to love you." Troy kissed her on the head, she smiled at him and hugged him. "You told them about me?"

---

"I have booked a table for four under the name 'Bolton?" Troy asked the waiter, he smiled and guided us to the table where his parents were already sat down and drinking a glass of wine. Troy had his arms around Sharpay, he could feel her tensing up so he kissed her head. "It's gonna be fine." He whispered.

"Mom, dad you remember Sharpay right?" Troy squeezed her hand, Sharpay smiled at the Bolton's and they smiled back. Of course they were happy, Sharpay was a great girl and they were just happy that Troy got back out there after his accident.

"Hi Mr & Mrs Bolton, it's a pleasure meeting you again." Sharpay said, Jack smiled at her again and Lucille gave her a friendly hug. Troy pulled out the chair for Sharpay, she sat down and smiled up at him. Troy sat down next to her and entwined their fingers under the table.

---

"The first thought that came in my head when Troy told me he was dating you, I was like my son actually got someone decent this time and someone who will actually care about him. Lucille smiled at Sharpay, she blushed and Troy chuckled at her.

"Mom…I think you're embarrassing Shar." Troy said, he kissed his girlfriend's hand. "Mom, me and Shar agreed that you and dad should stay for a couple of days. You know, we can show you around New York ~ If Sharpay doesn't have to work."

"I can always make time." She replied. "Mom, dad, you should stay. And mom you can talk to Sharpay and have a good relationship ~ Then when we have lots of babies you can take care of them." Troy grinned as he went into his 'fantasy world' which also happens to be Sharpay's 'hell hole'.

"Uh- Excuse me, for the record we have only been dating for 4 months and babies are a long way away! Also I am not going to have _lots_ of babies with you cause you're not the one giving birth!"

"Okay…I guess." Troy said. "But babies are cute!"

"Troy. I agree with babies being cute but not when you will know what me and Sharpay means when you have to take care of it." Lucille said. Jack chuckled at his son.

"That includes changing, feeding, bathing, waking up in the middle of the night, getting sick all over-,"

"Babe, I think I understand."

---

"I hope this is alright for you; it's only a small apartment." Sharpay asked as she and Lucille set up the temporary bed in the study room. They do live in a small apartment but she doesn't like living in big houses and she can always cuddle up to Troy here.

"Oh, it's fine Sharpay."

"Hey beautiful, I am finish with the bathroom. You can use it, I will help my mom." Troy offered, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Okay, I am tired so I am getting to bed afterwards; come to bed soon honey." Sharpay grinned. "Good night, Mrs Bolton…Coach." Sharpay smiled at Jack before leaving the room, Troy looked after her until she was out of his sight.

"So what do you think, mom? Pretty amazing, huh? Can you believe your son actually got an amazingly beautiful girlfriend?"

Lucille chuckled and smiled to her son. "Yes she is, Troy. You're lucky to have her; look after her, son. It's hard to find someone like her, she's perfect for you."

"I know, and I will. It's such- fate, I mean we weren't really friends in high school and a few years later- I moved next to her and now…"

---

Troy slowly closed the door of their bedroom, he had been talking to his parents for a long time and he was pretty sure Sharpay was asleep. He found his way into bed in the darkness and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her gently on her neck and then her ear.

Sharpay mumbled something and opened her eyes, her body was being wrapped by some warm and strong; she knew it was Troy. "Hey you." She whispered.

"Sorry- Didn't mean to wake you up."

Sharpay smiled, she turned around so that they were face to face; she ran a hand down his face and grinned. "So what were you talking about?" He took her hand and rested it on his chest. "You, me and us. I told you they will love you."

"Hmm…Whatever. Troy I just feel bad."

"About what?" He asked.

"About…well how you got your parents to meet me straight away and my parents are off somewhere that I don't even of." Sharpay said.

"Oh…Well I will get to meet them sometime, it's no rush Shar." He kissed her head. "Now~ we have a long day tomorrow, get some sleep."

---

A week has past and Troy's parents had left a few days ago. Troy and Sharpay were back to their normal rotate; Sharpay opened her eyes and stretched her arms out. She looked over and saw Troy still asleep, she smiled at his sleeping face and kissed him softly.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he first saw her, he kissed her on the tip of her nose; making her giggle. "Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, but now I have to get my ass to work. Pick me up today?" She asked.

"Sure…then we can go out for lunch- I can tell I am going to be hungry."

---

"Sharpay- we have a staff meeting today; is that okay?" Mr Romans asked her.

"Yeah sure, what time will we finish though~ because my boyfriend is picking me up." Sharpay asked, she had always found him quite good-looking with his dirty blonde hair but now that she has Troy she really should stop thinking of her boss like that.

"Only half an hour later," He flashes his charming smile, Sharpay blushed and quickly looked away."

---

Sharpay looked up at the clock, her classes finished about forty minutes ago but Mr Romans had still not finish up this meeting. She started to feel uncomfortable when he kept on staring at her and flashing his smile. She knows Troy was waiting outside her room and he will be getting impatient soon since she knows what he's like when he's hungry.

"Okay…That's it for today~ see you all tomorrow." He announced.

Sharpay felt relieved and sighed, she jumped out of her chair and made her way to the door unaware that he was following her. "Shar~ wait up. I want to talk to you." Mr Romans said. "Sir-,"

"Please- Just call me Ben."

---

Troy heard voices around the corner and a few other people had walked past, he was guessing the meeting was over so he dragged himself over. He looked around the corner to see one of the most unbelievable thing happening, Troy dropped his phone and stared in shock.

Maybe walking around the corner was a bad idea after all…

* * *

**AN: **_Hehe, here comes the drama. Although I said this isn't gonna be a very dramatic story, a little drama wouldn't hurt us right. ;] There isn't much to say exept for I am tired and a lot of other crap. I have been on LiveJournal the other day and I love how you can post stories with mood and music! It's amazing. lol So I am gonna add it._

**Mood: **tired and bored. :[

**Music: **Broken Strings ~ James Morrison

**Review Aim: **Well I have 30 reviews so far so maybe 40? I had 11 reviews on my last chapter so please, I love getting reviews and feedbacks.

**Review Replies: **

**-StarlightRomance- **_I know, Troypay is so cute in this story. I got a bit bored of just writing boring drama all the time so I thought I will do something nice and romantic...But then there is always Gabriella...God I wish she would die. lol_

**bronzedbeautyholic **_Thanks, I like stories like this ~ I don't like long-winded stories with big chapters they confuse me. lol _

**ghettobabe510 **_thanks, i hope you keepr reading._

**marthie4eva **_lol I know, and thanks._

**LoveIsLost29 **_lol, she's up to no good. That's all I can tell you._

**Ellie **_I love what you say about Gabriella. I agree with you completely._

**Bl1SSFuln3ss **_hey, you sure deserve a update. lol and here it is, sorry for the cliffy though._

**lilXmissXtizzyXfan **_I agree with you completely, it will be heaven for all Troypay fans without Gabriella and her face in HSM._

**Duhhitskatieox **_thanks, and god I know. But she's always fun to write cause I can make her really mean_

**m4865m **_Thanks, hope you keep reading._

**marri **_Yeah I changed it, I thought I will share my obsession of Boys Like Girls with the world lol OMG i know what you mean, but they aren't cheesy ok, maybe a lil, just what Troy says though. lol_

_Jaymee x_


	6. Chapter Three

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Chapter Three**

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warm enough  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

Six Feet Under The Stars, All Time Low

"Shar-Sharpay." Troy whispered. Sharpay was pushed up against the wall and her arms were around Ben, he was kissing her and his arms were trailing up her top. Her eyes caught his eyes and she quickly pushed Ben away.

"Troy…" Sharpay yelled. "It's not what you think…" Troy looked at Sharpay with disappointed eyes, he grabbed his keys and phone before leaving the room. Sharpay wiped her mouth and ran after him. "Troy…wait, please."

"What's to wait Sharpay? I should have known it was too good to last, why did you do that to me?" Troy yelled.

"No- You don't understand."

"Yes I do, that you're a lying bitch? That you didn't change one bit after high school." Troy shouted across the parking lot, he got into his car and speeded off to the distance leaving Sharpay stunned, _I need to get home. _

_---_

"You don't understand Troy! Just let me-," Sharpay yelled across the apartment, Troy was packing up his stuff into his bag. "No! Just shut up already! No wonder you didn't want me to pick you up a few days before! You just wanted to make out with your boyfriend."

"Troy! I love you, he's not my boyfriend- he kissed-,"

"Shut the fuck up Sharpay, none of this means to you- you're just that same slag in high school." Troy yelled. Sharpay felt her tears forming, she grabbed hold of his arm but he just roughly pushed her away. "Get off me."

"Troy…Please, I want you, I need you, I love you. I didn't kiss him-,"

"Shut up Sharpay, I am out of here, it's over!"

Sharpay grabbed onto his body, her arms wrapped around him. "Don't go." Troy shoved her to the floor and slammed the door shut. "Troy…" She whispered.

---

It had been a week since Troy and Sharpay broke up, she never left the apartment once except for work and either has Troy. When she was at home she will just spend time sitting there drinking alcohol or smoking, she has bad habits when she is upset or heartbroken.

"Ryan, I am fine." Sharpay said once again.

"No you're not – I know what you're like when you're upset. You drink- you smoke."

"Ry, I will be fine. Please- just hang up I have work to do." Sharpay begged her over-protective big brother, she sighed when he finally said goodbye and hanged up.

Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror and touched the red scar that was on her left wrist, she had _accidentally _cut herself with the razor a few days ago. _How am I supposed to live without you? _She thought to herself.

---

Troy's week hasn't been as bad as Sharpay's since he was the one breaking up with her and that the local high school had offered him a job as assistant coach for the basketball team – even though he can't play he can still help out.

He hasn't seen Sharpay for the whole week and never bumped into her when they were going to work, he knew that he was worried about her but he didn't want to show it – he couldn't live without her either but he still couldn't forgive her.

A couple of hours later, Troy was watching the game when he smelt smoke coming though the front door. He got up off the coach and opened the door to see the smoke was coming out of Sharpay's house. "Shit." He whispered to myself. "Shar- Sharpay?" He shouted.

He couldn't hear anything except for coughing, he tried to open the door but it was lock – he remembered he still had her house key something. "Shar-I will be right back."

Troy ran back to his apartment and grabbed the key that was hanging on the hook in the kitchen, he ran back to Sharpay's front door and opened the door. Smoke came rushing into his nose, he coughed in response and rushed into the house.

There was a fire beaming in the living room, Troy stared at it for a moment and saw someone lying on the ground. Troy grabbed her by the arm and pulled Sharpay onto his back, he ran out the door and was met by some neighbours.

"Oh Troy, we called 911 already. They should be here soon, how is she?"

"I don't know, she needs some fresh air." Troy said, he carried Sharpay down the stairs and out the door. Outside, there was a bunch of people from the building, he rested Sharpay on a bench and softly kissed her head – god he missed her.

"Shar…Can you hear me? Sharpay?"

---

Two hours has passed and Troy was still sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the hospital. His hands were covering his eyes and he was breathing heavily, he looked up to see the doctor exiting the room.

"How is she?" Troy asked.

"She's fine, surprisingly no burns – it's a good thing you got her out there quick. She should be fine in a couple of days, you can go see her now although she's asleep."

"Um- Doctor-Hilton. I- I don't- Can you do me a big favour?"

"Yes, sure son. What is it?" He asked Troy.

"I don't want Sharpay to know I have been here…or that I got her out of the apartment. So please- don't tell her, I am begging- it's for her own good."

* * *

**A.N: **_So...I felt awkward writing that chapter. Hope you liked it anyway ;] I feel really bad for Sharpay since her boyfriend wouldn't listen to her and all that. So do you want to know why Troy doesn't want Sharpay to know? Well find out next chapter, and her parents should be coming in next chapter as well; it depends on the length. Let's just say they aren't as "friendly" as Troy's parents. ;S_

_Please review to 50 reviews for the next chapter. I am wanting 10 reviews on each chapter...That's not too much to ask for- right? ;] (grins)_

_Jaymee x_


	7. Chapter Four

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Chapter Four**

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warm enough  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

Six Feet Under The Stars, All Time Low

"Mr Bolton…I am sure Miss Evans would want to see you when she wakes up- you saved her life." The doctor said, Troy sighed. "It's just- it's a long story but I don't want her to know I have been here or that I saved her. Please, she will hate to see me anyway. But I just want to see her once, now."

"Sure, and I promise, Mr Bolton."

"Just call me Troy and can you keep me updated on her condition? Here's my number." Troy handed him a piece of paper, the doctor took it and smiled at him. "I will- I am The Evans' family doctor, I will make sure I keep an eye on her."

Troy crept in the private ward that Sharpay was in, she was sleeping peacefully in bed and she looked quite pale. Troy leant in trying not to wake her, he whispered. "I love you, SE."

He softly kissed her head and pulled away, she hasn't moved much for the sudden pressure but was still fully asleep. He sighed and left the room.

---

"Sharpay…Sharpay- honey. Are you awake?"

Sharpay shot her eyes open to see her mother sitting right beside her in bed, she looked around and was surprise at where she was. "What- happened?" She asked. "There was a fire and someone saved you. But don't worry everyone is getting sorted out." Her mother kissed her head, she looked around confuse. _Troy? Where are you…_

"Who- Who saved me?"

"We're not sure- The doctor said he didn't leave a name and he left before you woke up. Your dad is trying to find him so that we can thank him."

"I thought you guys were in- Italy…How did you fly back so quickly." Sharpay asked. "Oh- You know we own a private jet- we can just fly back anytime." Sharpay smiled, it was nice to know that her parents actually cared. "When can I come home?"

"Oh- Maybe tomorrow, but your dad is getting your apartment redone, so maybe you can stay at our house for a few weeks until it's finished."

"Oh- I want to get something from home though…and I want to talk to someone."

---

Mr Evans stopped his car just outside the apartment building, Sharpay got out with her mother and made their way to the 5th floor. She knew it was Troy who saved her life and she needed to know why he didn't want her to know.

They went into the elevator and waited until it arrived. She sighed heavily when the elevator "Dinged" and the doors open. "Mom…Here's the key, I just want to talk to someone."

Her mother smiled at her and went into the house, Sharpay waited for the door to close before knocking on Troy's door. A few seconds later he opened the door, his eyes widen when he saw her.

"Um- Glad you're feeling better." He said.

"We need to talk." Sharpay closed the door and let herself in, Troy followed and sat down on the couch. "Tell me the truth, Troy. Did you save me from that fire?"

"No-," He lied.

"I know it was you. Who else will have my key? I heard you Troy…at the hospital. You said you loved me."

"I-," He looked down at her. "Why are you avoiding me? Do you still hate me for what happened with Ben? I told you- It wasn't my fault Troy, I love you."

"I-I can't just forgive you- I need time to think."

"We broke up a month ago, Troy. You had time to think." Sharpay snapped.

"I-I just don't know if I can trust you anymore, please just- leave." He said.

Sharpay sighed and walked closer to him, she stared at his ocean blue eyes. "Tell me you don't love me and I will leave you for good."

"I-I don't love you." He mumbled under his breath, she narrowed her eyes. "Say it- Say it out loud and look me in the eyes."

Troy looked up from the floor, her eyes were forming tears already. She heard what he said earlier but just wanted to give him a second chance. "I-I don't love you- anymore Sharpay."

He looked away from her, not wanting to see her cry. Troy could hear her high heels clicking, the noise getting quieter and quieter by the second.

---

Another month past slowly for both Troy and Sharpay, construction people were still fixing up her apartment and everyday Troy would discretely look into her apartment to see if she was back yet.

"Sharpay – honey, it's time to wake up."

"No…I am still tired." She mumbled, her mother pulled the covers off her body. She smiled at her daughter." Guess what, your apartment is done. You can move back whenever you want- or you can just stay here for longer if you want."

"I want to go back…I am just not myself here."

"I understand, honey. Maybe you can work things out with Troy?" She hinted. Sharpay looked up at him. "How did-,"

"A mother knows everything, Shar. I am sure you guys will work things out."

"He hates me, it's been- months. I didn't even do anything to him- he just did it to me- I just-," She started crying and her mother pulled her in for a hug. "Come here- it takes time, he might be out of his mind thinking about you."

---

Troy stopped his car in his parking spot, he frowned when he saw Sharpay's car next to his. Troy sighed and ran into the main building, the elevator doors were closing. "Hey- hold it please."

Troy ran to the elevator and mumbled. "Thanks." He looked up to see the beautiful blonde looking at him. "Um- Hey, you're back." She weakly smile and stood on the other side of the lift.

He kept his eyes on her, she was so beautiful in his eyes- Sharpay caught him staring and tried to look away, she rubbed her forehead and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I-I just have a headache."

"Oh."

The elevator dinged and Sharpay got out, he followed her and still kept on staring at her. She turned around to see that he was still looking at her and before she knew it, the world was all black.

"Shar- Sharpay." He caught her in time, he ran a hand down her cheeks and picked her up bridal style before carrying her back into his apartment.

* * *

**AN/ **_Enjoy the new chapter, I had a huge headache writing it and I was up all night trying to write this. I was writing it while I was watching fear dot com. Sorry about not replying to the review on the last chapter - I forgot to add them. lol so I will update on the next chapter when I get **10 more** **reviews** so 60+. _


	8. Chapter Five

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Chapter Five**

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warm enough  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

Six Feet Under The Stars, All Time Low

Sharpay slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a room with blue paint, she frowned and looked around. This wasn't her room and it was no where close to her apartment, Sharpay looked out the window to see that the sun was setting and there were red and yellow lines on the sky forming a beautiful sunset.

The door slowly opened and she twitched at the light appearing in the room, a figure came in and placed a tray down on the bed-side table. "Hey." Said a familiar voice, it was Troy's room- of course.

"What- What am I doing here?"

"Um- You fainted so I well took you back here…But I made you some soup. It's your favourite Chicken and Noodle soup."

Troy received a strange and confuse look from Sharpay, he tried to ignore the look he got and sat down in bed next to her. "Here…I bet you're hungry." Troy hold a spoon full of soup, she knocked it away. "What are you doing- Bolton?"

"Just- feeding you? Or trying?"

"What? I thought you didn't care about me, I thought you hated me, I thought you didn't love me." Sharpay yelled.

"Pay- I meant nothing- I just needed- a few more days to think about- us."

"I gave you- months, I gave you- everything and you just break up with me like that-, and when you're ready everything can just get back to normal? Well I am not a piece of crap Troy. I can't live like this."

"Sharpay- I am sorry."

Sharpay jumped up from the bed and zipped her jacket up, Troy grabbed onto her arm and pulled her close. "Pay- I love you."

"Don't say that load of shit to me Troy Bolton, so when you think I have done wrong you don't forgive me and can push me to the floor. Then when you're over it and god knows how YOU found out what happened everything will get back to normal? That isn't what life is about Troy…I can't be with a guy who is like this."

"Shar-pay,"

"No Troy…Like it wasn't before, it's over. I can never fall in love with you again, no matter how much you beg."

---

"Troy- Dude, you have got to stop drinking. You had loads, just forget about her."

"Just hit me with another one. I need to forget about her!"

"I don't think alcohol is going to help."

"Just fucking leave me alone, I can drink all I want. Just go home,"

---

Sharpay sat quietly on the sofa with a drawing pad on her lap, she wiped the tears rolling down from her eyes before it wets her design. She stared at the clock it was only 12am and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

By the side of the sofa was a stack of photos, mostly ones that was taken on her phone of Troy and herself messing around with the camera, she lightly smile at the one where Troy was kissing her on the cheeks but her eyes were staring at the camera.

---

Weeks and weeks have passed slowly for Sharpay and Troy, they have successfully avoided each other going to work and just leaving the apartment. Sharpay found it harder and harder to go though everyday without seeing him, Troy found himself stuck in a position where he just wants to hold the blonde in his arms.

Sharpay was sat comfortably on the sofa cuddling a pillow, she was watching TV and drinking from a cup. It was about 3am, you must be wondering why she's still awake well she couldn't sleep and couldn't stop thinking about him.

Sharpay's blackberry started ringing, she was taken back who will call her at 3am but she picked up anyway for the "unknown" caller. "Hello?"

"Sharpay? Is that you?"

"Umm…Yeah- Who's this?" She asked.

"I am sorry I am calling you at such early or late hours, I am Lucille, Troy's mom?"

"Oh hi…And it's fine, What's wrong- If you're trying to find Troy, he isn't here…We kinda broke up anyway."

"Troy- Troy was in an accident Sharpay…He's in a coma…"

"What? How could that happen…Where are you?" Sharpay asked.

Mrs Bolton told all the details to Sharpay, she rushed out to the hospital as fast as she could. Sharpay drove to the hospital at a reasonable pace and rushed to the front desk, before she could ask what seemed to be a nervous looking nurse, Mrs Bolton grabbed her arm.

"He's over here."

---

Troy laid perfectly still as Sharpay stroked his cheeks, his parents left a few hours ago to go home for some rest but Sharpay decided to stay and be with him. She squeezed her hand and waited for a response. "Troy…I am sorry…I know you're going to say this is not my fault but if I didn't walk away then this wouldn't have happened…I love you so much- please just wake up soon, babe."

Sharpay continued to talk to Troy, although she didn't get much of a response. She knew this wasn't her fault but she couldn't stop blaming herself, if they got back together then he wouldn't have gotten into a car crash…

* * *

**AN: **_I am so sorry for the short, crappy chapter. I didn't know what to write but then I want to leave a little cliffy, so yeah this is how it turned out. I wouldn't be able to update any other story until after Wednesday cause I have 2 Science GCSEs on Wednesday and I still have a lot of work to do on my Chemistry. Ugh- Help me, how do you turn an Ethene Monomer (Unsaturated) to a Poly(ethene) Polymers Saturated? Ugh- I hate chemistry, might as well just kill me now...Jeeze, wth I am getting stressed out now...I have 5 exams in June and they all have to be revised...oh god, well whatever hopefully I can still do fanfiction and youtube. ;]_

_Um- 10 more reviews for the next chapter. ;] so 61+ please, I live on reviews people. _

_Jaymee x_


	9. Chapter Six

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Chapter Six**

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warm enough  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

Six Feet Under The Stars, All Time Low

"Sharpay honey, you look really tired. Maybe you should go home and get some rest, and we will call you if anything happens to Troy."

Sharpay smiled slightly and hugged both of his parents and grabbed her bag from the end of the bed, she looked at Troy and squeezed his hands before leaving the hospital.

---

"Jack, did you just see Troy move? Maybe he's waking up." Lucille said, he squeezed Troy's hands and waited for a response. A few seconds later, she felt Troy's slowly and lightly squeezed back, Lucille jumped up.

"He's responding, call the doctor Jack."

"Troy, honey. Can you hear me?"

---

"You seem to be very healthy again Mr Bolton, but you will still need plenty of rest and I will come and check on you tomorrow." The doctor left and Lucille hugged Troy, he smiled at her over-protective mother and searched around the room. "Where's Shar?"

"Oh she seemed really tired so we sent her home that reminds me I have to call her…Maybe you would like to call her, Troy." Lucille took her phone out and gave the phone out for Troy, he smiled at it and gave it back to his mom. "I will wait till tomorrow, I want to surprise her."

---

One of the places Sharpay Evans hated the most was hospitals, he hates walking past wards and with people wheeling around. The whole idea just creeps her out, she walked up to the corridor that Troy's room was in. Nobody she knew was around so she decided to just walk in.

Sharpay was shocked to see that no one was in bed, she dropped the Starbucks paper bag and searched around the room. There was no one there and no one in the toilets either, she got worried and got her phone out.

There was a new message sent about a minute ago – from Troy. She stared at it before slowly touching the screen to open up the message.

_Come outside x _

Sharpay frowned but left the room, she looked out to one side of the corridor. There was no sign of Troy anywhere, she jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. There stood Troy still in his hospital clothes, Sharpay immediately smiled when she saw him. He pulled her in for a romantic hug and kissed her head, he heard her mumbling millions of 'sorry' and 'I love you' into his shoulder.

"You're making my shirt wet, Shar." He joked and pulled away from her, Sharpay lightly smiled and walked back into his room with him. She rested her head on his chest when he sat down on the bed "I am sorry, Troy. I-I am sorry for shouting at you- for everything."

"I forgive you, Shar. I am sorry too – I shouldn't have judged you straight away…Ben called me and told me everything, Gabriella was really behind everything."

"Oh. I miss you, Troy." I said, he kissed her softly on the lips than her nose. She giggled against his face and he felt her breathing on his face. "I love you, Sharpay. We already wasted 3 months, I want to be with you – I never want to lose you again. That is why I want you to move into our new house."

"New house?"

"Yeah, I have been saving up since my summer jobs during school and part time jobs during college, I was going to save up to get a nice car but you're more important right now. So the money I am getting from my new job, I thought I could buy a new house for us – it's not big or perfect like your parents but it's a start."

Sharpay grinned and hugged Troy, he smiled at her and took her kisses as yes. "It's only small and I only bought it a week ago, so we're going to have to paint it and everything. But I thought you will be good at that."

---

A week later, Troy has gotten out of the hospital and is enjoying the days he was spending with his girlfriend. They had already moved into their new home even though the place was still a mess with boxes and paint everywhere. Sharpay had sold her apartment and used the money from that to decorate the house and the garden.

It was a small two stories detached home in a small out-skirt town. It was closed to Troy's parents so they always helped them un-pack, at least they now get some decent meals everyday.

Today, Sharpay found herself painting one of the walls in the living room by herself while Troy and Jack moved the furniture around the living room. Lucille was in the kitchen making some lunches, Sharpay laughed when Troy fell over some boxes that were lying about. He smirked at her and made up some excuse.

"Right, baby. I believe you." Sharpay rolled her eyes and carried on painting the wall.

"You're so going to get it now, Pay." He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't leave since he was a lot stronger than her. She smirked and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching my girlfriend a lesson." He picked her up and laid her on the couch that was in the middle of the room at the moment. She giggled when he jumped onto her not knowing that her fingers were covered with paint.

Sharpay smirked at him when he was about to lean in and kiss her, she ran her fingers across his cheeks and reached inside his shirt so she could cover his body with paint. Not knowing this was happening, he carried on kissing her until he felt something going though his shirt.

"Oh my fucking god! I am leaking paint!" Troy yelled, Sharpay laughed and ran off to the kitchen where Jack and Lucille were preparing the table. "I am going to kill you!" Troy yelled and ran into the kitchen, he pulled Sharpay in and lift her up.

"Whoa – kids! What happened?" Jack asked.

"This – person here put paint all over my body! & she didn't believe that me falling over boxes was something I meant to do!" Troy pointed at Sharpay and started to tickle her sides; she laughed and playfully slapped his hands away.

"Right Troy, I believe you son." Lucille said in the same way Sharpay did, she chuckled and placed the sandwiches on the table. "Come on, let's eat."

"I am going to get you tonight, Evans. And thank you, mommy!" Troy grinned at his mom and Sharpay gave him a look.

TBC

Sorry for the long wait and the very crappy chapter, but still please review. :]

Jaymee x


End file.
